Tonight we drink to youth
by nebelhorn
Summary: Eine heruntergekommene Muggelbar. Eine Flasche Whiskey. Alte Erinnerungen und eine Unterhaltung zwischen alten Feinden. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur der Plot. Die Charas und diese ganze Welt habe ich mir nur geborgt.

Das ist eine Songfic zu dem Lied Love hurts von Incubus und ich kann euch nur empfehlen, es anzuhören. Besonders die Zeile "someteimes when i´m alone, i wonder, is it a spell what i´m under..." hat mich dazu inspiriert, eine HP Fanfic zu schreiben. Na ja, letztendlich ist was ganz anderes rausgekommen, als geplannt war, aber das macht nichts:P  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review, wenn ihr fertig seit.

---------------------------------- **tonight we drink to youth** ----------------------------------

Er stieß die alte Tür mit einem Ruck auf. Gelbliches Licht, stickige Luft und der Geruch von morschem Holz kamen ihm entgegen. Er sah sich um.  
Nur drei Leute, abgesehen vom Barkeeper(_Dreckiges, ekelhaftes Geschöpf!_), befanden sich im Raum. Ein alter, zweifellos betrunkener Mann saß an der Theke. Neben ihn standen zwei leere Krüge._ Bedauernswert, diese Einsamkeit._  
An einem Tisch gleich neben dem Plattenspieler(_Wie makaber!_) lungerte eine finstere Gestalt. Mittleres Alter, grobe Statur, unauffälliges Gesicht und schmale, listige Augen. Der Mann fummelte an einem Bierdeckel, drehte ihn in den Fingern und betrachtete die Aufschrift. Er schien auf jemanden oder etwas zu warten.  
Die dritte Person im Raum war eine Frau. Sie passte nicht ins Bild. Recht gepflegt und hübsch, ohne irgendwelches offensichtliche Problem, saß sie in der hintersten Ecke.  
Obwohl er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, erkannte er sie auf Anhieb. _So viele Jahre sind vergangen._  
Er rief schnell nach einen Whiskey und lief zu ihr.

„Darf ich mich dazusetzen?", fragte er.  
_Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie seine Stimme klingt._ Ohne sich umzudrehen, nickte sie leicht.  
Er lief um den Tisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Sie schwiegen kurz, dann erschien der Barbesitzer und brachte die Flasche.  
„Trinkst du mit?", fragte er.  
„Ja.", antwortete sie.  
_So viele Jahre sind vergangen._  
Er nahm ihr leeres Glass und füllte es auf. Dann goss er sich auch etwas ein. Ohne auf sie zu achten, kippte er das Gesöff hinunter.  
Seine Kehle brannte. Seine Leber zog sich verärgert zusammen. Sein Gehirn beschwerte sich über den widerlichen Geschmack. _Ich werde es morgen sicher bereuen._  
„He, du da.", er winkte in Richtung des zwielichtigen Mannes. „Mach mal Musik an." Ein verwirrter Blick und wenige Sekunden später begann das alte Muggelgerät zu knistern.

**Tonight we drink to youth  
And holding fast to truth**

Er füllte sein Glas noch mal auf. „Trinken wir auf unsere Jugend.", sagte er. Sie hob ihr Glas und sie stießen an. „Darf ich Hermine zu dir sagen?", fragte er und versuchte, den ekelhaften Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund zu ignorieren.  
„Einwenig abrupt. Von Schlammblut zu Hermine.", erwiderte sie. Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll oder böse. Es war die Wahrheit. _So viele Jahre sind vergangen._  
Er nickte nur ernst. Es spielte jetzt keine Rolle, was war. Es spielte keine Rolle, wer sie waren.

**I don't want to lose what I had as a boy**

Er hatte sich verändert(_Genauso wie sie._) Er war erwachsen geworden. Er _**musste**_ erwachsen werden.

**My heart still has a beat  
But love is now a feat  
As common as a cold day in LA**

"Was führt dich nach Amerika?", fragte er und klang doch recht desinteressiert. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete genauso gleichgültig: „Ich wollte etwas Abstand zu Englang gewinnen. Zu allem was war." _Zu meinem Leben. Zu all den Toten._  
Sie hatte nicht vergessen. Sie liebt sie alle immer noch. So schmerzhaft. So verbissen. Vielleicht sogar intensiver, als damals.

**Someti****mes when I'm alone, I wonder  
Is it a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing? **

"Und was ist mit dir? Eine heruntergekommene Muggelbar an einem Freitagabend?", sie hob eine Augenbraue.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck, drehte sein Glas in der Hand und antwortete nachdenklich: „Zufall. Ich habe London noch nie gemocht. Zu grau. Zu viele Bekannte. Zu viel Magie." Sie schwieg und er sprach weiter: „Ein Muggelleben ist so viel unkomplizierter. Keine Zauber, keine Manipulation, nur du und die Wirklichkeit." Sie war an der Reihe zu trinken.

**Love hurts…  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive **

"Woher weißt du, dass es die Wirklichkeit ist? Woher weißt du, dass wir noch am Leben sind?", fragte sie und sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit Jahren direkt an. _Keine Spielchen. Nur du und ich._  
Er antwortete nichts, zog sein Taschenmesser heraus und nahm ihre Hand. Kurze Unsicherheit(_Soll ich meine Hand zurückziehen?_). Ein leichter Schnitt und ein brennender Schmerz.  
„Deshalb. Solange du Schmerz fühlst, bist du am Leben." Er klang erschöpft.

**Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart And try me, 'cause without love I won't survive**

Der alte Plattenspieler knarrte. Kurz setzte die Musik aus, dann lief die Nadel weiter.

**I'm fettered and abused  
I stand naked and accused  
Should I surface this one man submarine?**

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass Harry durch einen Unfall stirbt? Kein Todesesser, kein Verräter, nicht Voldemord, ja nicht einmal ein Fluch. Zu dumm.", sagte sie und beobachtete den Whiskey im fahlen Licht goldbraun schimmern. „Und die anderen haben einfach die Fassung verloren. Zu schnell. Zu schockierend. So leichte Beute, Ron und der Rest." Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie es ihm erzählte. Vielleicht weil er sie verstand. _Ich sollte weniger trinken._  
Er sah, wie sie nachdenklich ihr Glas hin und her schwenkte. _Soll ich gehen?_ Einfach aufstehe, aus diesem verseuchten Pub spazieren, die Tür für immer hinter sich schließen und sie nie wieder sehen.  
_Nein. Es ist Schicksal._  
„Alles ist Schicksal.", murmelte er und sie lächelte müde.

**I only want the truth  
So tonight we drink to youth**

"Ja. Auf unsere Jungend. Sie war schön." _Und viel zu kurz._ Sie stießen wieder an und tranken.  
„Potter hat immer den Schnatz gefangen. Auch diesmal." Sie atmete tief ein. _Ja, vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, tot zu sein._  
„Kurios, dass _**SIE**_ immer noch kämpfen. Jetzt, wo alles schon verloren ist." Sie klang so distanziert. _**SIE**_. Es war nicht mehr ihre Angelegenheit. Seine auch nicht.

**I'll never lose what I had as a boy**

„Sollen _**SIE **_doch.", er strich seine langen Haare zurück. _Wie der Vater, so der Sohn._  
Beide schwiegen und dachte daran, wie viel sich doch verändert hatte.„Hätten wir es ändern können? Den Hass. Den Krieg. All die Toten.", fragte sie leise.

**Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonder  
Is it a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing? **

"Nein. Das ist die verdammte Magie. Dagegen kommt man nicht an, sie verschleiert einem die Sicht.", antwortete er bitter.  
_Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Augen einfach weiter verschließen und die Lüge leben._  
„Wir sind zu sentimental.", seufzte sie. _So viele Jahre sind vergangen._

**Love hurts…  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive**

"Es ist nur alles so sinnlos. Was sollen wir nur tun? Was, außer Magie, können wir denn leben?!" Er suchte nach Antworten. Suchte nach einem Weg, etwas(_Irgendetwas!_) zu fühlen.  
„Den Schmerz.", lächelte sie und sah auf den Kratzer auf ihrem Handrücken. Er lachte. Nicht überheblich, nicht arrogant, nur… einsam.

**Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me,**  
'**Cause without love I won't survive**

"Ich habe schon damals gewusst, dass du immer Recht hast." Seine Augen funkelten. „Und ich wusste, dass wir Magie nicht lieben können." Sie senkte ihre Augen, traute sich nicht, ihm gegenüberzutreten. „Draco, ich glaube, wir sind am Sterben."  
Er strich über ihre Wange(_So unglaublich weich!_), und hob ihr Kinn an.  
„Nicht mehr."  
Sie sah ihn nun doch an. Zwei große, traurige, braune Augen. Struppige Haare. _Vielleicht ist gar nicht so viel Zeit vergangen. _Er lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück.  
Ein unschuldiger Kuss.  
_Wer hätte gedacht, dass mich mein Schicksal nach all den Jahren in einer verdreckten, modrigen Bar findet?!_


End file.
